stupid old man
by DemonoftheNight3
Summary: Amaya gets sucked into the world of Naruto and soon realizes that she will have to face her ultimate crush Gaara soon. can she handle the ninja world? or will it freak her out? and can she handle her new friend? sorry bad at summarys
1. chapter 1

I opened my eyes and starred at my ceiling. As I layed sprawled out on my bed I contemplated skipping school. I was slowly succumbing to the famous sickness known as senioritis. Sighing I slowly lifted myself up off my bed and slid down to the floor. Living alone was nice at times because you don't have to worry about being to loud, but it sucked since I had to pay bills and stuff. I slowly went through my morning routine, occasionally stopping to pet Max, my dog, as I passed him. Max was my only companion in this lonely house. And no I'm not old and living alone, I'm 16 as a matter of fact. My parents died about 3 years ago in a car crash. I've been on my own ever since. It wasn't so bad tbh. But I do miss having someone here to help me get ready. I'm going to be late!!! Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Who the fuck would be up at this hour?!?!" I grumbled as I hopped to the front door while pulling on my last boot. I opened the door to see a small old man shaking from the cold. 'why is he out here if he's cold???' I thought as I looked this guy up and down. He seemed harmless but then again, they all do. Ya that's right old man, I've read the fanfictions!! Your not getting past me so easily. I jolted back to reality as I realized he was speaking.

"Excuse me miss but do you mind telling me how to get to Starbucks? I'm meeting an old friend there." He said while pulling his jacket closer. I narrowed my eyes at him but gave him directions none the less. Max wasn't growling so it's not like this guy had bad mojo. 'ah fuck it" I thought. ' might as well I mean it's not like he's gonna suck me into another world!" I walked further down my walk way to point the direction out to him. When I turned around he had a great ful smile on his face.

" Thank you so much" I turned around to start walking to school when I heard him chuckle.

"So naive and obliviant."

"Huh?" I turned around just in time for him to slam his palm into my gut. I lurched forward on impact, blood spraying from my mouth. 'what the hell' I thought as he lifted his other hand. ' he's so old! How can he- wait is that, is that a hand sign?!?!' I looked on in Surprise as he brought his hand up and formed a hand sign. 'damn I can't remember which one that is, but like it can't matter right? I mean this is EARTH! there is no chakra here!" As he smirked I felt my body becoming lighter and suddenly the world disappeared. It felt like I was falling, oh wait, I am falling. At first everything was black, then suddenly color started flooding my vision.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH HHHHHH" I screamed as I plummeted to the ground. I landed with a this on what felt like dirt. Hard dirt mind you.

"What the hell" I thought as I slowly pulled my self up into a sitting position. 'That fucking hurt!!!'

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT OLD MAN IM GOING TO TEAR HIM A NEW ONE!!!!" I screamed as I pounded my fists into the ground. Oh wait, it seems I'm not alone. I looked around and gaped at what I saw. In front of me was three people all wearing masks. Animal masks. I looked at their shoulders and saw the familiar red swirl of the anbu Black ops.

"Who are you" one spoke. I quickly realized it was Yao. I think? I forgot her name, but I could tell it was her because of the hair. Seriously if you had a strange hair color then their really is no point in the mask. It's obvious who you are. I stared in stunned silence as the three advanced.

"I said who are you" the purple haired kunoichi said. I went to stand up but was stopped by three swords to my throat. I held my hands up in defense and slowly sat back down.

"Your coming with us to the lead village. " Well. Fuck


	2. Welcome to the leaf

I looked around me at the village they were leading me through. _'so this is the leaf village'_ It was alot bigger in person. I looked at the Hokage faces as they and the Hokage building came into view. _'tsunade is up there.'_ So im somewhere at the end of Naruto or somewhere in Shippuden. _'great'_. After what seemed like hours of walking we finally arrived at the hokage building. I had to look up to see the top, it was so tall. I felt myself being pushed through the front doors and up a stair case. After an eternity of climbing we finally reached the top and stood in front of big wooden doors. The brown haired anbu knocked and waited for a reply before going in. Tsunade looked up in surprise when we entered.

"Well what do we have here?" the busty blonde said as she raised an eyebrow.

"This girl fell from the sky, we saw her while on our way back from our mission". The one with the bear mask said.

"Fell from the sky? How?!" Tsunade said exasperated.

"We aren't sure. We just heard screaming and looked up to see her falling." I growled as they continued to talk about me like I wasn't there. I hated that. They all looked at me in Surprise, the anbu even had kunai out.

"What?!?!? Why are you pointing those at me!?!?" I raised my hands in defense.

"You growled"

"You heard that? oopps" I giggled nervously, hoping to difuse the situation. It seemed to have worked since Tsunade chuckled.

"Put your weapons away anbu. I dont think this girl is a threat. " The anbu did as told but were still on edge.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade" I said as I bowed. I froze, realizing my mistake. Tsunade hadn't introduced herself yet. I flinched as I waited for the onslaught of questions that were sure to come.

"You are welcome, now tiger, take this young lady and show her an apartment where she can stay, and by god get her some decent clothes!"

I stared wide eyed at Tsunade. _'Why didnt she say anything, and what's wrong with my clothes?"_ I looked down and gasped at what I saw. I was still wearing my outfit from Earth, but it was extremely battered and torn. I was missing a boot and my shirt looked like I ran through a thorn bush. I'm sure my hair didn't look any better.

"Thank you Hokage-Sama" I said as I bowed and followed Tiger out.

"Welcome to the leaf"


	3. my story

**thank you for those who are reading this. i just wanted to explain this story a bit. Im not going to go in order cuz that would mean going back and looking at what happened when but i might kind of go in order. if i dont please dont get mad. main events probably wont even be mentioned. this is simply me being bored. if you habe any ideas please feel free to mention it, any would be appreciated. in all my stories Gaara will be paired with my character. usually i will make the pairings be like the ones in the show but like i said if you have any requests let me know and i will consider it. thank you**


	4. 3

I stood in the door way of my new apartment. It was small, like my old one, but it would do. I walked through it to look around. The bedroom was on the left with the bathroom across the hall. The living room and kitchen were both decent sizes. I instinctively called out to Max only to freeze when I realized the truth. Max, my best friend, was gone. He had not made the journey to the Naruto world with me. I fell to the floor crying. Max had always been there for me and now he was gone. I didn't know if I would ever see him again.

"Hey! What's wrong why are you crying!?!?!?" Tiger freaked out. He started frantically looking around, trying to find something to comfort me.

"Its ok. I'm fine. I'm sorry for worrying you. It's nothing really." I assured him as I stood up. I could tell he didn't fully believe me.

"Do you... want to talk... about it?" He said hesitently. I could tell he was having trouble figuring out what to say. Anbu were trained to throw away their feelings and emotions. He's probably never seen a girl cry.

"No" I didn't want to tell people yet why or how I was here.

"oh ok. Well the hokage has requested that you meet her tomorrow at noon. Can you find your way back to the tower or...?"

"I can. Thank you." I said as I sat down at the table. Once the anbu had left and I was all alone I sat there and cried.

 ***LINE LINE LINE LINE***

I awoke to the sunlight coming in through the blinds.

"Ugh Max, close the blinds!!!!!" I moaned as I rolled over.

"Max?" I opened my eyes to an unfamiliar room. My posters, books, bed, and tv were all gone. Only a wooden drawer occupied the empty room. _'Where am I?"_ Then I remembered yesterdays events. A new wave of tears over came me and threatened to spill out. As if I was being controlled by someone, I got up and went to the drawers and looked through them. Nothing. ' _wow gee thanks I love the new outfit"_ I grumbled as I made my way to the closet. I opened it to reveal a black shirt and some black pants with red lining. I couldn't find shoes anywere. _'alright whatever I'll just eat some breakfast before heading out.'_ I went to the kitchen to see what they were gracious enough to give. Once again there was nothing. _'WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THESE PEOPLE!'_ groaning I shut the door and headed towards the tower. * ** _growl*_** I flinched as my stomach roared in hunger. I sighed in defeat as I passed all the delicious food stands. I didnt have any money here so all hopes of food was lost. I looked up at the hokage building in the distance. _'This is going to take forever!'_ I thought as I slumped down. _'wait'_ I brightened at my thoughts. What if I had chakra and could jump from building to building? _'Welp doesnt hurt to try'_ I squated down and focused on the nearest building. After putting as much chakra, or I hope it was chakra, in my feet I sprang upward. With amazing speed and strength I soared into the air and landed on the roof. _'woah'_ I smiled as I turned towards the tower. This is easy. And with that I was off, speeding towards the tower. In a few leaps I was at the tower, however _'How the hell do I stop!?!!!!!!'_ I panicked as I neared the window at a rapid pace. I could see Sizune inside talking to Tsunade who had her back to the window. Sizune saw me and started screaming, which alerted Tsunade. She turned around just in time to see me crash into the window. I slowly slid down and landed with a thud on the roof.

"Ugh" I groaned as birds floated around my head. Tsunade opened the window and looked down at me with a worried gaze.

" Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." I groaned as I sat up and crawled through the window.

"Sorry. I discovered chakra." Tsunade raised her eyebrow.

"Hey little bird are you alright?" I froze at the voice. Not only did someone _else_ see my epic fail, but that someone happened to be _team 7!_ I stared wide eyed at the four shinobi on the other side of the desk. I noticed Sasuke had a faint smirk. ' _that damn Uchiha I'm going to wipe that stupid grin off his face!'_ Then I realized something. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were older, my age infact. Sasuke didn't leave.

"Well now that yall have met her, Team Kakashi I want you to welcome your new member."

Um what?


	5. 4

Um what? I stared at Tsunade as if she grew another head. _'I don't want to be on team Kakashi!!!_ ' I started to panic. They were much older and Sasuke hadn't left so the plot was screwed up. _'or wait, what if this is a time period after the war?'_

"Kakashi I can sense great amounts of chakra in her. I want you to train her to use that chakra and maybe she can help us fight the akatski." _'Nope war hasn't happened.'_ I deadpanned. _'Just where in the plot am I?_ '

"I can do that Lady Hokage but I need to know a few things. 1) she said she "discovered chakra" meaning she didnt know what that was. 2) I've never seen her before. Is she from another village? Why is she here?" _'Damn that Kakashi he's even hotter and smarter in person!!!'_ I gritted my teeth as I realized soon I will have to spill everything.

"Some of the Anbu saw her falling from the sky. I am interested as well as to where you came from. Will you please tell us?" I sighed.

"Fine but is there a place I can sit? It's along story. " So everyone gathered around on the floor and we had story time. I told them everything, how I was from a place called Earth where there was no chakra ( Naruto nearly had a heart attack on that one), how they were characters from a show called Naruto ( He was very happy), how the man brought me here, and how the show ( well as far as I've gotten) works out.

"I know that by me knowing the future here I can save a lot of lives, but please dont ask me to. The people die for a reason. If we change that to where they live then the war will turn out differently and there might not be a happy ending. Im sorry." I said when I was done. I felt like an ass but it was true. If we changed the course of history then who knows what will happen?

"What! How can you expect us not to save them!" Naruto was ranting. I flinched at his words. Great the Nine-tails jinjuriki hates me.

"Hold on Naruto she has a point. Alright we wont ask you to tell us what will happen." Tsunade said after glaring at Naruto.

"Thank you. But I will tell you when something major will happen, and how to solve it. "

"That's fine thank you"

"Wait" Sasuke finally started talking. "you mentioned that I was supposed to join Orochimaru. I did but I came back. Did that happen in the Show?" I hesitated at his words. I didnt know where they were in the story so I didnt know how to answer.

"Well what was the last thing that happened?"

"Oh Gaara was named Kazekage!" My breath got caught in my throat at his name.

"Well in the story Naruto after you got back from training with Jiriya the leaf got an urgent message that Gaara had... had been kidnapped and he got shukaka extracted from him." I choked out. Tsunades eyes widened.

"If that happens then he will die!"

"Ya..." I could tell she wanted me to tell her how to save him but knew I couldnt. I wanted more then anyone else to save Gaara, but he needed shukaka gone.

"Who is Shukaku? and I got back from training with Jiriya a year ago!" I stopped at Narutos words. _'A year ago? They were shocked at my words so that means Gaara hasn't been taken yet. weird.'_ Just then a messenger came bursting through the door.

"Lady Hokage a message from the sand! Lord Gaara has been Kidnapped!" Everyone gasped. i flinched. ' _Gaara I'm so sorry.'_

"Team Kakashi go!" Tsunade shouted after looking at me for confirmation.

"Team guy goes with yall as well although now that Sasuke is here..."

"We shouldn't take any chances. Go get team guy and move out immediately!"

"Yes ma'am!" And with that they were gone. I stood alone in the room with Tsunade.

" Well I guess training will be suspended until they get back. You are welcome to walk around the village and meet people. But no going outside the village gates alone. Its to dangerous. "

"Yes ma'am. "

"Good now you may leave." I hesitated before asking.

"Um lady Tsunade, can I um train with you as well? I want to be as strong as you." I could see the surprise on her face from my request. She thought for a few minutes before answering.

"Very well, training begins in 3 hours. "


	6. 5

I graoned as I walked the streets of the village. Tsunade really didn't hold back in training. After 2 hours of rigurous chakra training, I felt like my body was about to give out. I looked around for a good place to eat as my stomach roared in hunger. _'Wait thats! Thats Ichiraku ramen!!!'_ I jumped up and down in delight as I saw the famous ramen stand Naruto loved so dearly. I pulled back the flaps hanging down and walked up and sat on one of the wodden stools.

"Hello! I haven't seen you around before. You new?" The owner said with a smile. Of all the times I've seen him on Tv I still didn't know this guys name.

"Ah ye-yes" I said sheepishly. I had no idea what all was on the menu besides what Naruto usually gets.

"Well what can I get for you?"

"Um I'll take just one bowl of Ramen please?" I asked hoping he would understand.

"Sure coming right up!"

"So you must be the new girl everyone is raving about" I jumped at the voice beside me. I had been so hungry I didn't realize that someone else was in the stall with me. I looked over to see Neji staring at me with those pupiless eyes.

"We-werent you su-supposed to go with them to get Gaara?" I stuttered out in Surprise.

"I was on another mission when they were called"

"Oh" The old man saved me just then by placing the bowl in front of me. My eyes bulged at the size of the bowl. I could easily put 5 or 6 of moms bowls inside of it. I picked up the chopsticks and started eating. At least thats what I had planned to do. Apparently going through a portal to another world does not improve ones ability to use chopsticks. I heard Neji chuckle as he watched me struggle.

"Do you need help?" I struggled for a few more seconds before finally giving in. He took the chopsticks and showed me the proper way to hold them. After a few failed attempts I finally managed to eat a few bites. I understood why Naruto liked this so much. IT WAS SO GOOD!!!!!!!Neji and I sat in silence as we both enjoyed the delicious ramen. When we were done I fished out the money from my pocket. Tsunade said that until I can go on missions and earn money for myself, she will give me a monthly allowance for food and stuff.

"So have you had a chance to see the village yet?" Neji asked as we left the stand.

"Nope. I've pretty much just gone from the tower to my apartment"

"Well I can show you around if you'd like"

"Really? Yay!!!!" I bounced around gleefully as Neji led me through the village, stopping and showing me the best places. After a while we stopped at a bench in a park. We sat down and I noticed it was the famous bench, the one Obito and Naruto sat on with Rin and Sakura, decades apart. I could see why this bench was so popular. The area was pretty, and it was comfy.

"So you're not from here are you?" Neji asked after a while.

"What have you heard?"

"Nothing really. Like I said I've been out on a mission"

"Oh." I thought about what to say. Neji was one of those underdog characters that you hate at first, but then the main character changes them and suddenly you start to like them. I felt guilty knowing I could prevent his death, but he had to die so Naruto would get the strength to fight, and Hinata would gain courage. Finally I decided to tell him everything. He sat and listened, occasionally nodding his head.

"Neji, your going to die" I said with my head bowed. There was a long silence before he spoke.

"May I ask how?" I hesitate before telling him.

"Very well then. If my death helps Hinata and Naruto then I will gladly die. Thank you" I was surprised at his words. Not very many people took the news they would die calmly.

"However you said that you have watched this show for how many episodes was it? 402? There must be someone you like" My face turned cherry red at his comment.

"What the hell Neji!"

"Haha It's the least you could tell me since ya know im going to die. " Damn that Hyuuga.

"I like Gaara"

"Gaara? Hm ok. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks" We continued to sit in silence as the sun began to set.

"Im sorry..."

"Amaya"

"Im sorry Amaya but I must go home now"

"Oh ok. Thank you for showing me around." With a nod he left. I laid down on the bench and starred at the stars. Soon I lost track of time as I watched the starry sky above.


	7. 6

I opened my eyes only to stare into dark brown ones. _'what the hell? who is this?'_ I screamed and sat up quickly as the situation processed in my head. I grimanced in pain as my head collided with my new companion. I heard a howl of pain as I scooted to the other end of the bench, rubbing my sore forehead. After checking to make sure there was no blood, I turned to the intruder as they sat on the ground whimpering in pain. A familiar white dog sat beside them, licking their face in an attempt to console them. _'Oh it's just Kiba and Akamaru'_ I thought as a smile crept across my face. I always liked Kiba since he had the same love for dogs as I did. Seeing them made me realize once again that Max wasn't here. My head dropped as I remembered my four legged best friend.

"Hey what was that for!" Kiba hollered after the pain started to fade. He stood up and sat on the bench,making sure not to get too close.

"Well moron your the one who scared me! Seriously now who does that? What honestly made you think that standing over someone _while they are asleep_ was a good idea?" I giggled as a thoughtful look crossed his face. He was actually kinda cute in person. His triangles added to his rugged look.

"Well i-I was just wondering why you were sleeping out here! I've never seen you 'round before and-and your scent is strange! So of course I had to come investigate!" He defended. I huffed at that. _'Whadda mean my scent is strange!? Your the one who smells like dog!'_

"Well gee that's not very nice" I said crossly. He was acting like I was an enemy! _'Oh wait, I guess technically to him I am'_ It finally donged on me that Kiba might not have heard of me yet. I giggled nervously as I pondered what to say.

"Who are you anyway?" He asked as he gave me a once over. My clothes had become matted and torn from todays training. I probably looked like a homeless person.

"Well my name is Amaya. As you've guessed I'm not from here. I come from a place called Earth."

"Earth? Where is that? Is that a city in the Land of Earth?" He asked. Wow so smart! I rolled my eyes as I contemplated playing along. He'd find out eventually right?

"No, as a matter of fact, it's not. It's-Its not from here. Im not from this world."

"What" He was giving me the blank dumbfounded look that anime characters give when they don't know what's going on. Ugh I have to explain again!!!! This was really getting annoying.

"Where I'm from this world," I flung my hands around to show my point, "Is a Tv show. Your not real. Chakra isn't real. It's all a form of entertainment for people with no life." I could tell he never boarded my train here. He blinked a few times as he tried to process the new information.

"But that's crazy!" He finally blurted out. "How can that be possible that there is another world!"

"I'm living proof Kiba!" That seemed to get through to him as he realized what I did. He never said his name to me, yet I knew it. I could practicly _see_ the pieces in his head coming together.

"No way. So your really from another demension?"

"Yep" He starred in awe as I nodded my head.

"So you said there was no chakra right? How do y'all live? How do you do ninjustu and run through trees and stuff?" _'Huh I'm surprised Neji didn't ask that.'_

"We don't. Everyone is civilians. No one has any special powers. Well I mean those who work out are stronger but that's about it." I explained. This was easier then I thought it would be. I watched as he grilled his brain to process this strange information.

"Alright then. I assume you've met Lady Tsunade then?"

"Nah I've just been laying here all day and not a single person has seen me."

"Oh ok well in that case-Hey!" He growled as he realized I was being sarcastic. I laughed at his stupidity.

"Well why are you out here instead of inside then?" He said crossly. I thought about that. Why was I out here? **_'Because you worry about Gaara'_** I froze at the voice in my head. I had never heard it before. _'Who are you?'_ I called out but no answer came. What was that about? How did it know I was worried about Gaara. Agh but that's no reason to be out here in the middle of the night! I snapped back to reality as I realized Kiba was trying to get my attention.

"Hey You there?"

"Ya sorry."

"Well I gotta get back home before mom Throws a fit that im gone. I'll see you around?"

"Ya sure" I watched Kiba as he and Akamaru slowly faded into the night, the voice burning in the back of my head. I did worry for Gaara. Is that the reason I can't go back to sleep? All I could think about was the episodes of Gaaras death.

 **LINE LINE LINE**

I landed with a thud on the ground, Tsunade standing over me. It had been four days since the group sent to save Gaara left. I spent most of the day training with Tsunade, then find Neji and Kiba in the afternoon and train with them. I finally met Shino and Hinata. They were no different from Tv. Hinata and I had become pretty close. I told her that in the future she and Naruto would be really close. She of course fainted at that. I also got to meet Team Asuma. Choji surprisingly wasn't all that big in person. He just had alot of layers and muscle mass on him. Everyone was really awesome. Tsunade had even let me start going on missions with the two teams, plus Neji. I was actually set to go on a small mission with him and Hinata later today. I was told it would be a week long mission. According to Tsunade we were going to escort some rich kid across the country, but even though I technically wasn't ready for such a dangerous mission, I knew the true purpose of it. Though only Neji knew the truth, it was becoming increasingly clear to everyone else that I was concerned about the group, and Gaara. Even though I already knew what would happen, I still worried about my favorite readhead. I was also uoset that I wouldn't get to meet Sasori before he died. I had always wanted to meet him as well.

"Snap out of it will you! My god your more concerned then all of us, and you know what's going to happen!" I scoffed at that. It was true. Everyone else continued on as usual while I sat and twiddled my thumbs.

"I'm sorry. I guess it's more worrysome in person." Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"You worried over a Tv show?"

"Of course!" I said defensively. Back home people who watched anime were always ridiculed for watching/caring for fictional characters. I felt bad realizing I had bo reason to snap at her

"Sorry"

"Oh it's alright. Training is over for today. Go get ready for your mission with Neji and Hinata and be back at my office in an hour."

"Yes ma'am" I quickly ran off towards the famous ramen stand that I too came to love. I ate there regularly with the others while also eating at that bbq place. I couldn't ever remember the name of that poor place though. Choji found it hilarious that I would always say "BBQ" when I was craving the delicious meat.

"Hey Amaya, the usual?"

"Yes please!!!" The old man laughed as I hopped up onto the stool. I had grown a few inches since falling here but I was still only about 5"5. All the guys and Ino were taller then me. Hinata and I were about the same height, though I often wore heeled sandals. Ino took me shopping two days ago and we found a red hooded crop top with black lining and a black wolf on the back with black shorts. I wore fingerless black gloves and thigh high black heeled boots (a/n like Sakura's). I loved my outfit, it was comfortable and my two favorite colors. Wolves were my favorite animal so of course I was thrilled to find a shirt with one on it. After finishing the giant bowl of ramen I quickly headed back to the apartment to get ready. I packed the things I would need before heading out. I got to the tower just as Hinata was walking in.

"Oh hello Amaya-san"

"Hey Hinata, and it's just Amaya."

"Oh ok" We walked up the flight of stairs together and walked into Tsunades office to see Neji and a small boy waiting.

"Hinata, Amaya" Tsunade nodded at us before continuing, "This is Aro. He is the son of the Daimyos sister. She was here last week visiting some old friends but had to leave early due to business matters. She had to leave behind Aro and has asked that we bring him home _safely._ "

"Why wait a week?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe she was just busy. Anyway that doesn't matter, what matters is that you get hin there safely. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am" We chorused. We walked out of the office and down towards the gates with the kid in tow. He was about 9 with short blonde hair and big blue eyes. He reminded me of Jake, my nephew. I miss the crazy brat. Poor kid had ADHD and had trouble controlling his thoughts. This kid, Aro, seemed to be very quiet and calm. _'Thank kami he's not a snot nosed brat.'_ I thought as we entered the forest.


	8. PLEASE HELP!

**ok this is not a chapter but I seriously need your guys help! there is a story that i used to ready constantly ( Like literally every other month i would go back and read it) but i cant find it. I cant for the life of me remember the name of it or the author but i remember most of the story ( obviously). The main character was Xin Hyuuga, Hinata's twin sister. She and Gaara were a pair and Hinata and Naruto were a pair. All the characters were in highschool ( Senior year i believe) except for the Akastuki but they were on good terms with the group. Xin was wild and crazy and was always doing crazy things with naruto. Its a completed story and the ending is Itachi ends up marrying his gf Midori ( had red a green hair like her name) but gets cold feet right before the wedding and runs away. Xin is seriously pissed off and she and Sasuke go after him. They find him in the woods somewhesomewhere with a gun and he is second guessing himself on weather he is the right guy for Midori. Xin gets mad and i think slaps him or something then the VERY end of the story Xin and Gaara get married along with Hinata and Naruto. Please please PLEASE if you know anything about this story PLEASE TELL ME!!! I love this story so much and really want to find it again! it was so good and funny!!! please help me!!!**


	9. 7

"Your not a ninja are you?" The small unfamiliar voice asked.

"Hm? oh ya I am. Why do you ask?" I looked down at Aro as we walked along the dirt path. Neji was using the trees and keeping a look out while Hinata and I were tasked with watching Aro on the ground. Everything was peaceful as I felt the wind through my hair. I basked in the sunlight with my hands behind my back. Suddenly I heard the distinct whistle of something sharp flying through the air. I panicked as I tried to come up with a plan, but was saved when a familiar blue sphere circled around us.

"Air palm rotation!" Neji shouted as he twirled around infront of us. "Amaya take Aro and get out of here!!!!" Hinata shouted, activating her own byakugan as she backed up to Neji. I quickly obeyed, grabbing Aro's hand and running away from the battle. I looked back only to scream as one of the enemy nin broke through Neji and Hinata's defense and charged towards us. I spun around, Kunai ready to attack, hoping all my training wouldn't be in vain. As the enemy drew near I started to panic.

"GO AWAY!!!" I shouted in fear. Everything suddenly went into slow motion as I felt my heart thud against my chest. Something moved inside of me and before I could understand what was going on a blue light surrounded me before surging forward and encasing the enemy in a burst of blue flames. He screamed as his flesh burned, leaving only a pile of bones. I stared in shock at the sight before me. I had never seen a dead body before in person, yet strangely enough I wasn't that fazed by it. What shocked me the most were the flames. _'Where did those come from? and blue flames?!?! Only rin can do that! why do I have the mark of satan?'_ I quickly pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind as I grabbed Aro's hand and kept running. After a little bit Neji and Hinata caught up after having won their battles. Silently we sped towards our destination, all praying we made it without any further troubles.

 **LINE LINE LINE**

After what felt like an eternity we finally arrived at the Daimyo's palace, a giant golden mansion the size of a football stadium. As we dropoed off Aro and told the events of the journey to his mother, we turned around to heahead back to the village. It had been about 2 days since we first left. The others would be back from their mission soon. I wanted to hurry back and ask how it went, but I knew none of us could travel that far right now. After a few minutes of running we came to a clearing where Neji announced we would take a break. Hinata offered to keep watch, claiming she wasn't tired. Gladly I slumped down against the nearest tree and quickly succumbed to the wonderful feeling of sleep.

 **So this chaoter was short and fast because I had written it before but accidenty deleted it and im like super lazy so ya. Sorry for the long wait. For those of you who dont know, the Blue flames are from a show called Blue Excorsist. Great show btw. I dont write a disclaimer that i dont own naruto cuz frankly we all know i dont. thank you so much for those who have favorited this story and for all yall who have read this. I seriously have trouble updating and staying with my stories so this is a huge help!!**


	10. chapter 8

I awoke to Hinata gently nudging me. The soft light of the moonlight filtered through the trees, making everything look silver. I stretched as I stood up and gathered my things. In my sleep I had rolled around and was now up against a different tree, away from the others. After we gathered our things in silent we headed back to the village. All was calm in the dead of night. The only sound that could be heard was our feet as they hit the branch only to push off again not a second later. After hours of endless jumping, we finally made it to the village gates. As we landed the two guards, Hayate and Genma came out to greet us.

"Hey guys. The group from the sand just came back a few hours ago."

"Thank you" Neji said as he glanced at me wearily. I shrugged as I struggled to stay upright. Jumping forever, fighting, then jumping again was not fun and was very exhausting. I parted ways with Neji and Hinata and headed towards my apartment. Never before had I cursed my decision to get a top floor apartment, the steps like nails in my feet. After what felt like ages I finally made it to my door and scrambled for my keys. As I opened the door I was surprised to see a mob of bright yellow hair snuggled on my couch, watching tv while eating my popcorn.

"Naruto? What on earth are you doing here?" The blonde boy jumped at my voice, having been so engrossed in the show that he didnt notice my presence.

"Oh uh hey Amaya-chan! It's just that uh the trip to the sand was long, but you already knew that hehe, but um I was wondering if maybe I could stay here tonight?" He giggled while scratching his head nervously. I looked at him in sympathy, all covered in bandages. Even though I wasn't there I knew how he felt about the whole Gaara dying and coming back to life thing. He just wanted to feel the presence of someone to ensure he wasn't alone.

"Very well. What are you watching?" I asked as I joined him on the couch. He gave a shout of joy as he repositioned to allow me on the couch. We sat and watched a few hours worth of scooby doo before I started to feel my eyelids drop down. Before succumbing to the darkness however I curled up next to Naruto and laid my head on his shoulder.

"By the way Naruto, from now on don't just go into people's apartments without permission." The last thing I heard was his giggle as I let myself drift off to sleep.

 **LINE LINE** **LINE**

A few weeks had passed since we got back from our mission with Aro. All was peaceful in the village as everyone went about their daily lives. Everyone was peaceful and happy, well all except a certain red and black haired kunoichi. ( a/n I forgot to mention in the last chapter but i have red hair with black tips in the emo style) My right eye twitched as I sat in the room of screaming kids.

Some rich old lady who ran a daycare business had to go away for something so for some reason the Hokage decided to give me the mission and put me in charge. I could tell Kiba shared my annoyance as a few kids tugged on his hair and climbed on his back. He was smart enough not to bring Akamaru, but it seems he was just as doggish for the kids. We had to stay here and watch the kids for the whole day until their parents came to get them. But these werent just ordinary kids no you see they were the kids of ninjas.

So naturally they had ninja abilities to,since apparently they start young here. Kiba and I had to take turns hunting down the kids that managed to escape and run off into the village. It was like babysitting a million different Narutos!

"Hey you get back here!" Kiba shouted as Niko, a small dark haired boy, escaped yet again. I sighed as Kiba chased the small child. Niko was the smallest child yet he was also the snartest. That kid will be perfect for infiltration one day. He managed to grab Kibas lunch before the wolf boy even noticed the tiny child had left. As Kiba disappeared into the village I walked over to seperate Daisuke and Konako and to console and crying Misa.

Daisuke and Konako for some reason did not like eachother. Any time one did something the other would immediately tattle even if the action wasn't bad. Misa was upset because Shila ate her animal cracker and it so happened to be that she ate her favorite one, so she had to cry to let everyone know her pain and saddness. I grumbled at the mess of brats I was dealing with. I damn sure don't get paid enough for this shit. Silently i cursed Tsunade as the day slowly dragged on.

 **LINE LINE LINE**

I groaned as I drug my feet through the dirt. All the kids had finally been picked up so Kiba and I had been let go. The rich old hag had paid us generously then scurried away to who knows where. Kiba had to go do something so unfortunately that left me alone to my thoughts and the bustling village.

I was walking down the street past a local park when suddenly I heard a shrill shriek. I grimanced as the sound pierced my ears and I looked around the area, trying to find the source of the god awful scream. I finally noticed a little girl up in one of the high trees; seemingly stuck on a particularly high branch. Chuckling I walked over and up the tree till I was standing beside the frightened girl. She was about 7 or 8 with short chestnut brown hair that just barely reacjed her shoulders. Wide maple eyes looked up at me in fear as she clung to the tree for dear life.

"You're a little bit stuck there aren't ya?" I said as I bent down to her level. I could practically see her trembling as I checked her for wounds.

"I- I was c-climbing and then I got s-stuck" she sputtered. A gust of wind flew by, shaking the branch and she gripped harder for fear of falling. Laughing I gently pried her hands away from the bark ( much to her dismay) and picked her up.

"No screaming" I warned before jumping down. It wasn't that high, least not for me, but she nearly choked me in fear. I laughed as I set her down on the ground. Just then a man, about mid 30s with dark brown shaggy hair came sprinting over to us.

"Keiko! Keiko thank kami you're alright!" He ran up and hugged the little girl, Keiko, with tears streaming down his eyes.

"Daddy! I was so scared Daddy, I'm sorry I ran off im so sorry!" She sobbed into his chest. I looked on as they had their little reunion.

"Thank you so much for saving my daughter" He finally stood up and said with a small bow. I waved him off before turning to leave.

"Nah don't worry bout it. Reminds me of myself when I was that age!" I called over my shoulder as I walked off.

"I promise to make it up to you!" He yelled as he faded from earahot.

 **Ok I am SO NOT PLEASED WITH THIS CHAPTER! I even went away from it for a few days and started another story in hopes that I can get my thoughts together but i sinply couldnt. ive never been good about the little small boring bits of a story so its kinda hard. please dont hate for the late update. mean while go check out my new story and i will also be uploading the first chapters of a few other stories. again so sorry but i promise some good stuff will come soon. GAARA IS COMING! i might stray from canon cuz i kinda got bored with my original thought for this.**


End file.
